


Second Start

by ominousunflower



Series: Holiday Kiss [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousunflower/pseuds/ominousunflower
Summary: Yet again, Chat Noir stops by to visit Luka—but this time, it doesn't seem to be for a holiday.“Right,” Luka says, as he remembers the date. “Actually, is there a holiday I missed? Because I made a list, and I don’t think today is a holiday.”“It’s not a holiday,” Chat says softly.Stunned, Luka slips his phone back into his pocket. He hadn’t expected Chat to break the tradition. He wonders if that’s a good sign or not.“I just…” Chat sighs. “I’m done looking for excuses.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Holiday Kiss [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556269
Comments: 41
Kudos: 353





	Second Start

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this one-shot is part of a series! If you try to read this on its own, it probably won't make much sense. (If I could go back in time and make all of these a single fic, I would, but it's too late now.)
> 
> And for those of you have been keeping up with the series, I apologize for the slight delay. I meant to write/post this earlier this month, but stuff came up. Since this series updates in "real time," though, I know that means Luka was stuck waiting for Chat for a pretty long time. So...just pretend that he didn't care about the extra-long wait, please. It really wasn't supposed to take this long 😅
> 
> Anyway, this is the official conclusion to the _Holiday Kiss_ series! Thank you so much to everyone who's read, commented, or left kudos. I do want to write one or two more of these fics in the future, but I will be marking the series as "complete" now, since it technically is. So, for now, please enjoy the final installment!

It’s rare that Luka has the Liberty to himself. Usually family or friends can be found hanging around the place—lounging in deck chairs, gathered around the ping-pong table, chatting or eating in the kitchen. While the place isn’t always loud, it’s hardly ever silent.

On this particular afternoon, however, Anarka is running some errand or another, and Juleka is hanging out with some friends. The houseboat is quiet, and Luka is alone. (He is, so to speak, at _liberty_ to do whatever he wants...although that joke isn’t quite as enjoyable when he doesn’t have a pun-loving boyfriend to share it with.)

Currently, Luka’s guitar sits forgotten on the sofa cushion beside him, and Luka has a history textbook open on his lap. He’s found that doing homework is much easier when he doesn’t have to worry about supervising his mother.

Sighing, Luka pulls his phone from his hoodie pocket and unlocks it, checking for messages. For a while, he’d been texting Adrien about Jagged Stone's upcoming album, but Adrien hasn’t responded in over a half hour.

Luka isn’t too bothered; he figures Adrien has other things to do. At the same time, though, Luka is getting anxious. Two months ago, Adrien asked Luka to give him time to overcome his fears and commit to a relationship. It’s a pending yes, an _IOU_ of sorts, but the longer Luka waits for Adrien to make things official, the more he worries that Adrien will lose his nerve and walk back on his promise.

Adrien is a good guy. Luka cares about him a lot. That said, Adrien’s also prone to hiding his feelings and running away, which doesn’t bode well for a romantic relationship.

As Luka flips the page of his book, there’s a knock on one of the living room windows, so quiet that he almost thinks he’s imagined it. The sound sends Luka’s mind back to Halloween night, months and months ago, when Chat spontaneously visited him and started this whole thing. 

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t spontaneous. Knowing that Chat is Adrien, Luka guesses that Adrien probably wanted to spend the holiday having fun with his friends and wasn’t allowed. It makes sense that he decided to sneak out as a superhero to visit two of his real-life friends—first Marinette, who overindulged Chat’s sweet tooth, and then Luka, who went beyond chocolate and gave Chat a kiss.

Luka turns to the window, and sure enough, Chat’s face is peering through the glass.

“Chat!” Luka says. He hastily sets the textbook aside and stumbles toward the window, pushing it open so that Chat can come inside.

“Hi,” Chat says, eyes wide.

“Hi,” Luka says, feeling slightly dazed. His optimism suddenly returns full-force, and he wonders: is this it? Is Chat finally going to say yes?

Luka doesn’t want to admit that he lost faith in Chat, and yet, he’s used to being passed-over or ignored. The fact that he’s surprised to see Chat…well, that probably means Luka was starting to give up hope.

Chat clears his throat. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Luka steps aside, and Chat squeezes through the window, landing a little unsteadily on the ground.

“So,” Chat says. He hugs his arms to himself, eyes darting around the room. “Um…”

“We’re alone,” Luka says. Then he remembers that he’d texted Adrien earlier to tell him that Juleka and Anarka were gone. “But then, I guess you already knew that, since…”

“Right.”

Chat still isn’t very talkative, and his silence worries Luka. Is he here to tell Luka that he changed his mind? Maybe he realized he’s still in love with Ladybug. After all, it’s not like he signed a contract saying that he would date Luka.

“I…I’m sorry about April Fool’s Day,” Luka says. “I thought it would be funny, but sometimes my sense of humor isn’t…”

“No, no!” Chat says. He waves his hands. “You’re fine, Luka. It was cute. But _I’m_ sorry for not coming back sooner. I had to, um…”

“Wait for a holiday?” Luka finishes.

This conversation doesn’t bode well. They’re both reluctant, trapped in their own heads, dancing around the subject at hand. Luka can practically _hear_ the background music for this scene, and it’s not the sort of swelling orchestral arrangement that usually plays before a confession.

Chat’s ears flatten slightly. “Well, I mean…not really.”

“Right,” Luka says, as he remembers the date. “Actually, is there a holiday I missed? Because I made a list, and I don’t think today is a holiday.” Frowning, he pulls out his phone and navigates to the notes app. “The first was Labor Day. May 8 was Victory Day. Two days ago was Ascension Day, which would have been a strange choice. May 10 is apparently Mother’s Day in the United States, which would be an even stranger pick…and their Memorial Day is on the twenty-fifth, which, again…”

“It’s not a holiday,” Chat says softly.

Stunned, Luka slips his phone back into his pocket. He hadn’t expected Chat to break the tradition. He wonders if that’s a good sign or not.

“I just…” Chat sighs. “I’m done looking for excuses.”

Luka frowns. “Okay. So…”

“Oh!” Chat surges forward, grabbing both of Luka’s hands. “Oh, no, that sounds like—I’m not done with _you,_ Luka.” He glances down at their joined hands, where his claws tickle Luka’s skin. “I just don’t want to wait for a holiday every time I want to kiss you. And I, um…” He sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. Even though I _know_ you want to date me, I’m still terrified of rejection.”

Luka squeezes Chat’s hands. “I’m not going to reject you. Take your time.”

“I know.” Chat finally looks up, his bright green eyes fixed on Luka. “First, I…I’m Adrien Agreste.” He squeezes his eyes shut, mouth twisting in a wince. “Which you already know. I wanted to say it out loud, but…I’d also like to hide behind the mask for another minute or two, if you’ll let me.”

Luka lets go of one of Chat’s hands to touch his face, and Chat lets out a tiny gasp at the contact. He relaxes as Luka traces the line of the mask underneath Chat’s eyes, then lets his fingers rest lightly on Chat’s cheek.

Finally, Chat said it out loud. Luka had known that those cheeks were Adrien’s, that those eyes looked at him the same way Adrien does, that those lips kissed him the way Adrien would—but all this time, it seemed like Chat didn’t trust him enough to say it aloud.

Speaking his name, explicitly trusting Luka with his identity: that’s just as meaningful as any love confession.

“Thank you,” Luka murmurs. He leans forward and kisses Chat on the cheek. “For telling me.”

Chat’s eyes flutter open, and for a second, a smile tugs at his lips. “You already knew, though.”

“Maybe,” Luka says, with a shrug. “But it’s nice to know you trust me.”

“Of course I trust you!” Chat says. He reaches up to cup Luka’s cheek. “That’s not why I didn’t tell you. I was just…afraid to make it official. I technically wasn’t breaking any rules when you _suspected_ my identity, even if I’d all but confirmed it. Telling you out loud, though…” He grimaces, baring his teeth. “I’d definitely be in trouble for that.”

Luka smiles. “It will just have to be our secret, then.”

 _Our secret._ He kind of likes the sound of that—even if the secret is a dangerous one.

“Anyway,” Chat says. “It’s like I told you back in March. I’ve had feelings for you for a while. I just didn’t realize them at first, and when I finally did, I—I wasn’t sure what to do.” He glances away, almost like he’s finding courage in the posters on the walls, and when he meets Luka’s eyes again, his gaze is a bit more confident. “You’re phenomenal, Luka. You’re kind, and fun to be around, and so, _so_ patient. You put up with me for months while I gave you the runaround, even though I didn’t deserve that kind of patience.”

“No, Adrien,” Luka says, “you didn’t—”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t say these things sooner. I know you like to express your feelings without words, and I was worried that any words I came up with wouldn’t be enough.” Chat rolls his eyes. “And you don’t need to sugarcoat it, Luka. You know I messed up. I invented a whole gimmick just because I didn’t have the courage to ask you out.”

“I kind of like the gimmick,” Luka mumbles.

“But I think I have enough courage now,” Chat says. He clears his throat. “Luka, I like kissing you a lot, but—I’d like to do more than just kiss you, if you’ll let me.”

Luka blushes. He’s not sure if Chat misspoke, or if his confession just took a turn that Luka was definitely _not_ expecting. “Adrien, when you say _more than kissing…”_

Chat’s face darkens with a blush as well. He jerks back, letting go of Luka’s hands to cover his red face. “Oh, I—I can’t believe this,” he mumbles. “I practiced this for weeks and I never even realized that…” He groans. “That’s not what I meant.”

Luka laughs. “Do you want to try that again?”

Chat nods, and after a moment of silence, he lowers his hands. “Luka, what I meant was, you’re amazing—so amazing, in fact, that you’re willing to forget such an awful slip—”

“Oh, I’m not forgetting it,” Luka says. “I’ll definitely tease you about this down the line.”

“Alas, I suppose I deserve that.” Chat clears his throat. “Anyway. I like you a lot, and kissing you is very nice. But could I possibly take you on a date sometime, on the other side of the mask?”

“Yes,” Luka says.

The word is short, but heavy: it carries the weight of weeks that Luka has spent wanting to say yes, unsure if Chat would ever give him the chance.

Chat’s eyes widen. “Really?”

Luka raises an eyebrow. “You woo me for seven months and you’re surprised when I say yes?”

“I mean…” Chat grins sheepishly, and Luka barely resists the urge to kiss that smile off his face. “I guess I have a hard time believing I could be that lucky.”

“Well,” Luka says. He reaches down and captures one of Chat’s hands in his. “I _did_ give you that lucky kiss on St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Since it’s been a few weeks, I think that luck might be wearing off,” Chat says, “so, you know, if you wanted to give me another—”

“Hold on,” Luka says, pressing a finger to Chat’s lips. “I’m not always good at knowing what to say, but…I want to try.”

“You don’t have to,” Chat says against his skin.

“I want to,” Luka says, “because a lot of this, between us—it’s been unspoken, and that’s beautiful in a way, but I want to be clear about how I feel.”

“Your song from Valentine’s Day was pretty clear,” Chat mumbles.

“And I’ll play it a hundred more times for you, if you want,” Luka says. “Let me talk first?”

Chat nods, cheeks still bright pink.

“I’m friends with you on the other side of the mask,” Luka says, “but with you as Chat Noir, we’ve only really had the holidays. Plus some akuma attacks, but those don’t count.” He moves his hand to cup Chat’s cheek again. “I just want to be clear about how each of those made me feel.”

Chat raises his free hand as if he’s a student waiting for the teacher to call on him.

“Uh, Chat,” Luka says, “you can talk, you know.”

“You said to let you talk first.”

Luka laughs. “You don’t have to raise your hand.”

“Right,” Chat says. “Um, can we sit down? I’m afraid I might get weak in the knees, and there’s also a slight possibility I’ll start crying, so I’d rather be sitting for this.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Luka leads Chat to the couch, then moves his guitar and history book so that there’s room for them to sit together. Sitting down, he asks, “Is this okay?” 

Chat sits right next to him, his thigh pressed against Luka’s. The closeness makes Luka’s heart skip a beat, and for a moment, he almost forgets what he wants to say.

He’s resisted the temptation to rehearse this. At first, he wanted to get it perfectly right, like the Valentine’s Day song he practiced over and over again. But then Luka figured that if he was really going to speak from the heart, it would be better to improvise, even if his speech ended up being a bit messy as a result.

“After you visited on Halloween,” Luka says, “I started sneaking leftover chocolates from the bowl. I don’t even really like sweets”—he pauses as Chat mutters _sacrilege_ under his breath—“but they reminded me of how your lips tasted when we kissed.”

“Oh.” Chat blinks. “Yeah, I’m, uh—I’m glad I’m sitting down for this.”

“I’m not trying to make you swoon,” Luka says, laughing.

“I guess you’re just a natural.”

“Anyway,” Luka says, “I would have been fine with another kiss. But what I really wanted was what we had before that—you tucked against my side, us watching movies together, me stroking your hair until you fell asleep. I just…it’s like you said. I didn’t realize it at first. Even after Thanksgiving, it still took me a while to figure out what was going on in my heart.”

He pauses, and Chat hesitantly touches his shoulder. “That’s okay, you know,” Chat says. “We figured it out eventually.”

Luka nods. “On Thanksgiving, do you know what I wished for?”

Chat’s face pinches in a frown. “It wasn’t a kiss?”

“No,” Luka says. “You had that covered. I wished for…” Luka trails off. “Well, it actually sounds kind of silly, if I say it out loud.”

“I won’t laugh,” Chat says.

“I—I wished for you to be happy and free,” Luka says, tripping over the words a little. Maybe he should have rehearsed this, after all. “Even though I didn’t know you were Adrien, I could tell you felt trapped, and you seemed a little sad, so…I just wanted you to feel better.”

Chat’s eyes glisten. “You wasted your wish on _me?”_

“I didn’t waste it.”

Laughing, Chat throws himself forward and wraps his arms around Luka. “You’re ridiculous,” he mutters.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“How do you have that big of a heart?” Chat asks. “I made my wish a stupid joke, and you—you wished for my _happiness?”_ His hair tickles Luka’s chin as he presses his face to his shoulder. “I guess I should have let you win the wishbone break.”

“Oh?” Luka asks, running his fingers through Chat’s messy hair. “So it wasn’t random?”

“It’s a game of skill,” Chat mumbles.

Laughing, Luka wraps an arm around Chat and pulls him closer, so that he’s pressed against Luka’s side like he was when they cuddled on Halloween. “Well,” Luka says, “hopefully that Thanksgiving kiss made you a little happy, too.”

“Being with you makes me happy,” Chat says. “I don’t need a kiss for that.”

Luka feels his heart beat a little harder in his chest. “And when you came back on Christmas, it broke my heart that you were spending the holiday alone. I don’t ever want you to feel alone, Chat.”

“Did it break your heart when I spilled the hot chocolate?” Chat asks.

Luka snorts. “No, but it definitely broke the mood.”

“I went home very frustrated.”

 _“You_ went home frustrated?” Luka echoes. “I’m the one who had to explain the missing Krampus statue to my mother.”

“Thanks for not selling me out.”

“I can’t date you if she throws you overboard,” Luka says. “Anyway, where was I? On New Year’s Eve, I just hoped I could spend the year with you. Actually, I’d like to spend many years with you, if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh,” Chat breathes.

“But I thought maybe I was moving too fast,” Luka says. “I still think I am. We’re only teenagers, but I have a tendency to fall too quickly. It’s burned me before.”

Chat shifts and presses a light kiss to Luka’s cheek. “That’s okay. We just need to talk, right? Like we did on St. Patrick’s Day.”

“Hey, slow down,” Luka says, smiling. “I haven’t gotten there yet.” He twirls a strand of Chat’s hair around one of his fingers, and blushes when a purr stutters to life in Chat’s chest. “On Valentine’s Day, I told myself that I wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t show up. You didn’t owe me a visit, after all.”

“I’m sorry I was late—”

“But then you did show up, and I was so happy that you did—and that’s when I realized that it wasn’t just a fleeting crush.” Luka turns and grips Chat’s chin, tilting it up so that he can look into his eyes. “My feelings for you aren’t going anywhere, no matter what season or day it is. At the risk of sounding cheesy, they’re year-round.”

“I like cheesy,” Chat says. “I’m kind of a hopeless romantic, actually.” His fingers capture one of Luka’s hoodie strings, idly twisting it back and forth. “You know, all those years locked up in my room like a princess in a tower—what boy wouldn’t dream of being sweet-talked and swept off his feet?”

“That makes sense,” Luka says. He can’t resist brushing his lips against Chat’s cheek, feeling the line where the mask turns to skin. “I’m actually pretty awkward, so I can’t promise I’ll sweet-talk you or sweep you off your feet—”

“You say, as you give the most romantic confession of all time.”

Luka laughs. “I’ll try to always tell you how I feel. That’s all I can promise.”

“That’s more than enough,” Chat says. “Oh, and St. Patrick’s Day?”

The way he asks it reminds Luka of a child requesting a bedtime story, and he snorts. “Right. That holiday was good, I think. Not rom-com material, maybe, but…” His cheeks burn, and he wonders if he’s being stupid. “I think there’s something kind of romantic about talking out problems.”

“Yeah,” Chat says softly. “That was when I really knew I could trust you, you know. I made a mistake and upset you, but you didn’t give up on me. I…I’m often afraid that people will leave me, but I’m not afraid of that with you.”

“Adrien,” Luka says, “there are plenty of people who love you and won’t leave you. I’m not the only one.”

“I know.” Chat leans forward, putting his lips centimeters from Luka’s. “April Fool’s Day?”

“I really wanted to kiss you,” Luka says, “but I didn’t want to ruin the joke.”

“You should have,” Chat whispers. “Ruined the joke, I mean. I would have forgiven you.”

“Well,” Luka says. “I’m very committed.”

“So am I,” Chat says, and Luka knows he’s talking about more than jokes. He’s talking about _them._

The thought makes his heart thrum as if a bass is pounding, his entire body vibrating from the tender care in Chat’s voice. Luka has no delusions; he’s aware that a relationship with a celebrity-slash-superhero isn’t going to be easy, and he’s absolutely sure that it won’t always be as sweet as some of their holiday kisses.

But that doesn’t matter. They care about each other, and they’re committed—and honestly, that’s all Luka could ask for.

Chat’s eyes drop to Luka’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Luka breathes. For some reason, even now, he’s afraid to scare Chat away when they’re so close. He doesn’t want to shatter the moment by speaking too loudly.

Chat murmurs something Luka can’t quite make out, and then green light envelops him, flickering like electricity sizzling across his skin. It’s beautiful, and a little intimidating—and then the face of Adrien Agreste is peering up at Luka, eyes as soft and green as ever.

Adrien starts to lean back, and Luka wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Hey,” he says. “Come back here.”

“Sorry,” Adrien says, his cheeks pink. It’s different when Luka can see his entire face—the way the tips of his ears are flushed as well, and the way the blush extends up to the skin that’s usually hidden by his mask. “I guess I’m a little braver with the mask on.”

Still hugging him with one arm, Luka strokes Adrien’s cheek with his knuckles. “I think you’re brave either way.”

Adrien tilts his head slightly, leaning into the touch. “It’s just…several months ago, I wouldn’t have expected this, you know?”

“I know,” Luka says. “I’d always had a bit of a crush on both of you, but I never thought you’d actually date me.”

“I had a crush on you as soon as we met,” Adrien says, with a lopsided smile. He ducks his head, ears turning an even brighter red. “I didn’t know why, but when you took my hand and helped me to my feet, I didn’t want you to let go. I thought I was just touch-starved. Which I am, I guess.”

“Well,” Luka says, weighing his words. “I like touching you, so—you don’t have to worry about that with me.”

Adrien smiles, his eyes meeting Luka’s once again. “Do you like kissing me, too?”

Luka raises an eyebrow. “They say there’s no such thing as stupid questions, but that kind of sounds like one.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Adrien reaches up to run a finger along Luka’s lower lip, and a shiver goes through Luka at the light touch. “But, first…listen, I really care about you, Luka. And I know we haven’t spent as much time together as you and Marinette, or me and—”

“You know,” Luka says. He runs his fingers through Adrien’s hair—neater than when he’s Chat, but just as soft—and quietly celebrates the fact that he can _do_ that now. “You don’t have to compare us to other people.”

“I know, I know,” Adrien says quickly. “But what you said about falling too fast—I do that, too. And that caused issues between me and Ladybug. I always told myself I’d take things slower the next time I liked someone, and then I went and started kissing you before we were even dating.”

Luka smiles. “I guess that was a bit confusing.”

“It confused me, too. And from now on, I want to make sure I do things the right way.”

“There’s no right way to do love.”

“I _know,”_ Adrien says again, pouting a little. “But there’s a wrong way, and—I started this wrong, so I want to make sure I end it right.” He frowns, puffing his cheeks. “Or, well, not _end_ it. I’d like this to continue. I guess this is a second beginning? I’m not sure. I, um…I should just kiss you now.”

“I’d be okay with that,” Luka says. While he loves the sound of Adrien’s voice, he likes the feel of his lips just as much.

Still blushing furiously, Adrien wraps his arms around Luka’s neck and tugs him into a kiss.

It’s softer, more tentative than their other kisses, and Luka sees what Adrien means about a second beginning. Luka can feel how careful Adrien is being, his movements no longer reckless or careless. No accidental nips, or hasty mashing of mouths, or clacking of teeth: Adrien is slow and gentle, taking his time to make sure their lips fit together perfectly.

After a few seconds, Adrien pulls away, eyes wide, lips slightly parted.

“Our first kiss without a holiday,” Luka notes.

Adrien presses his lips together, and his eyes dart across the room. “Well. It _could_ be a holiday.”

“Is there one I missed?”

“Well.” Adrien rolls over so that he’s perched on Luka’s lap, one hand on Luka’s shoulder, the other pressed to his heart. “Assuming you don’t get tired of me in the next twelve months, um…it could be our anniversary, technically.”

Luka smiles. “I like how that sounds.” 

He leans forward and brushes his lips against Adrien’s, waiting for Adrien to initiate the kiss. After hesitating for a moment, Adrien tilts his head and presses his lips to Luka’s—and immediately, Luka senses that this kiss is deeper, more insistent. Adrien’s hand trails up from Luka’s shoulder to tangle itself in his hair, and Luka wraps an arm around Adrien’s waist, pulling him close until there’s no space between their bodies.

As Adrien presses his lips to Luka’s jaw and lets out a quiet hum, it occurs to Luka that they’ll have to be careful about this whole _going slow_ thing. Otherwise one of them will accidentally propose marriage before Bastille Day.

Adrien moves back to Luka’s lips, and they kiss a few more times before Luka pulls away, fingers stroking the nape of Adrien’s neck.

“Go on a date with me?” Luka asks.

Adrien pulls away, brow furrowed. “Didn’t I already ask you out?”

“Chat asked me out,” Luka says, smiling. “I’m asking out Adrien.”

“I’m the same person, you know.”

Luka pecks him on the corner of the mouth. “Humor me?”

A grin stretches across Adrien’s face. “Yes. I’d be happy to go on a date with you.”

“Great,” Luka says, which is a weak word to describe how he feels. Then again, words have never been his strong suit. “Except, well…there’s kind of this guy who has been kissing me every holiday. I should probably tell him I’m seeing someone now, but I’d hate to let him down.”

Adrien laughs. “I don’t think he’ll mind.”

And with that, he leans forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edited to add** : Lol, since some of you have commented on it--I didn't check religious holidays for this month, because I figured it was implied that Chat wouldn't consider using a religious holiday as an excuse to make out with Luka (since that would be very disrespectful). The only reason Ascension Day was mentioned is that it's a public holiday in France. However, if I had remembered to do some googling, I would have realized that Eid fell on May 23 this year! So, happy belated Eid to those of you who celebrated. 
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering--yes, I'll be doing some of the prompts for Lukadrien June! Lately I've been working on a fic for Luxy week, so I'm a little behind, but definitely expect some more Lukadrien content next month!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
